Historically, razors used for the removal of hair from skin employed one or more individual blades each having a single longitudinally sharpened edge. These blades have a tendency to cut the user's skin and to otherwise cause discomfort during a shaving operation. In an effort to minimize the danger resulting from the exposed cutting edges of these blades, guards have been incorporated into the razor design. The guard generally includes a blunt, often rounded, edge projecting past the cutting edges of the razor blades. The guard usually acts to stretch a user's skin prior to any hair projecting therefrom, being cut by the blade(s). In the case of multi-bladed razors a guard can be positioned between pairs of blades to prevent a user's skin from extruding between the blades and possibly being cut.
In addition to the tendency for the above-described razors to cut a user's skin during a shaving operation, the blades pose a handling problem during razor manufacture. The longitudinal cutting edges require careful, and often time consuming, handling as well as a significant amount of processing to achieve the desired edge.
Another problem associated with shaving using the above-described blades is that hair cut thereby tends to have a sharp cut edge. The causes a close shave to be tactilely rough.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a shaving structure that overcomes the problems and drawbacks of the prior art.